<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Grown Now by LaughingFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285646">She's Grown Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak'>LaughingFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Random &amp; Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koga wakes to find his mate scowling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kouga/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's Grown Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't touched this fandom in years, and I mean years! Inuyasha has been going around in my head for a while now, even before the sequel announcement, and this pairing has just became my thing over the past few weeks. So, while I was sitting at work I typed this out on my phone (which, honestly, is probably why this is so short because typing fic on the phone is not fun for me) and decided, 'yeah, this ship needs more content, let's just do it'.</p>
<p>Hopefully, the characters aren't too out of whack because it's been literal years since I've watched the series and I haven't gotten the chance to rewatch it yet.</p>
<p>Also, I use mostly the English wording and spelling.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wolf demon groaned as the light from the sun filtered in from the window, shifting beneath the furs. With winter having ended the mornings were still cool and he was more than happy to wake slowly beneath the warmth of his furs; these furs smealt like home and mate and pack. Though the majority of his pack was in his lands there were always a few with him at all times, mostly Hakkaku and Ginta and always a couple of wolves. But it was nice to come to the castle and wake next to his mate and he wouldn't give that up for the world.</p>
<p>Speaking of mate, Koga opened his eyes, blinking the sleep from them, and peered at his mate's side of the futon. Instead of finding Sesshomaru lying next to him the demon lord was sitting up with a frown as his lips and his brows scrunched together in thought. After last night you would think the other demon would be frowning. With how well used Koga was feeling it should be him frowning with all the aches and bruising he got.</p>
<p>Not that he was complaining, he'd do it again. Definitely.</p>
<p>Koga closed his eyes and sighed into the furs, taking a moment to gain some morning patience. Is this how Kagome felt with the mutt and him? She deserved all the flowers for dealing with their attitudes and stubbornness. After another moment Koga lifted himself into a seated position, yawning and giving a good stretch, then asked, "What's got your tail in a knot?"</p>
<p>Sesshomaru schooled his features into a blank and said, "Rin gets married today."</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah, that's right. That's today." Koga smiled. "The one boy you couldn't scare off of her." He snickered.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru scowled and a growl emitted deep from within his chest. "This is not amusing."</p>
<p>"Of course it is," Koga said back, "you're just so protective of her."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru didn't say anything, only scowled at the wall as if it was the most offensive thing in the world. </p>
<p>Koga rolled his eyes and leaned against him, setting his chin onto his mate's yukata clothed shoulder and wrapping his tanned arms around the demon lord's waist. "Look at it this, Sesshomaru, the guy didn't back down, so at least you know he really wanted her if he was going to fight for her. You gotta give him that."</p>
<p>"I don't have to give him anything."</p>
<p>"Except for your daughter's hand in marriage."</p>
<p>The dog demon started growling again, but his free hand began stroking his fingers along the wolf demon's arms that were around his waist. The growling seemed more frustrated and resigned than angry at this point now. "I'm only doing it because she wants this."</p>
<p>Koga hummed and kissed the demon's neck then pressing his nose to the crook of it to take in his scent, to breathe it in. Most people wouldn't be able to tell how the dog demon is feeling, but being his mate allowed certain perks, like him seeing into his emotions on a frequency that others just couldn't. Mating had that effect on demons, it heightened the senses for their partner and their partner's emotions.</p>
<p>It also helped that he's been with the demon lord for a little over half a decade, so there's that too.</p>
<p>The idea of Rin marrying didn't bother him and that was because he didn't have that connection with her that Sesshomaru did. That was fine, they liked each other and got along and most importantly cared about the other. Honestly, he looked forward to it because that meant pups would be around and, believe it or not, Koga liked pups. He could imagine just how fiercely protective his mate would be over them, as they waddled around playing together in the woods or something.</p>
<p>He sighed and closed his eyes, "She'll start having pups after this."</p>
<p>The growling intensified and Koga laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>